Harrison
Harrison is a minor character in Downfall 2016. He was the love interest of Sophie. Personality Harrison was a self-absorbed man with an abrasive but laid-back personality. Joe describes him a smug-looking. When speaking to Agnes, Harrison reveals he is very conscious about his hair and considers himself sexually appealing although the latter may be a result of being under the influence. He was adamant about his interest in thinner women, calling Sophie fat despite appearing to be a healthy weight at her 18th birthday party. Biography Harrison's contribution to the plot of Downfall (2016) '' is small but significant. Joe and Agnes see him leaving the party in Function Room A on the third floor of the hotel and meet him in the hallway. Harrison, being fairly easygoing, tells Joe to grab a beer as he himself did and informs Joe that Sophie has a romantic interest in him. Harrison explains he does not feel the same because he finds Sophie overweight, emphasizing that he needs to be even more intoxicated if he were to attempt anything with her. He then asks Joe for a cigarette, implying he is desperate for one. Joe has Agnes distract Harrison while he searches the pockets in his jacket, finding his room key. During their conversation, Harrison interrupts Agnes to make suggestive advances at her, offering Agnes to show her to his room. He is persistent, but Joe steps in to defend Agnes after which they leave. Joe returns with a cigarette for Harrison, but Agnes informs them that there is a "No Smoking" sign near the elevator. She tells Harrison that it would set off the fire sprinklers, Harrison agreeing that it would mess up his hair. Joe suggests smoking in the nearby bathroom to which Harrison expresses that the idea is excellent. Unbeknownst to Harrison, the bathroom was full of flammable gas, causing an explosion when he intended to ignite his cigarette. The explosion caused Harrison's body to split in two, the upper half with his head and torso ejecting out of the bathroom and into the hallway. His corpse is eventually found by Sophie who drags it to Harrison's room on the second floor. Harrison does not appear again until the end, after Joe's attempt to revive Ivy ultimately fails. He tells Joe he shouldn't worry about it because, to Harrison, Ivy was "the size of a jet plane" and the reason she's dead is because she didn't want to comply. Harrison suggests that his reasoning is fair to which Joe verbally retaliates by telling him that it was people like Harrison who made Ivy feel self-conscious about her body despite being perfect. Harrison, however, is already gone and replaced by the adult reincarnation of Sophie. Appearances * ''Downfall [[w:c:downfallahorroradventuregame:Steve Harris|Mr. Steve Harris]] (Non-canon to the trilogy) * Downfall 2016 Related Achievements Trivia * In the original Downfall, Harrison's interest in women was exactly the opposite of his interest in Downfall 2016; he preferred larger women and found thin women very unappealing. ** His name was also different, his full name was Steve Harris, as revealed by Sophie, while in Downfall 2016 he's only known as Harrison and it's unknown if it's his first or last name. He was also called "Mr. Harris" most of the time in the original, which was fitting to his more businessman-like appearance. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Downfall Category:Male